


Spontaneous combustion

by Clewilan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Death References, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, various moments of their relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clewilan/pseuds/Clewilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They ignite a little too often for their sake - though they don't mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Human Qualities

**Author's Note:**

> FMA is Hiromu Arakawa's, I'm just playing with her characters and my non-native English speaking !

Despite the fact they had taken their new offices for a few months now, it was their first official trip in the slumcity outside East City. Maybe to give its population some time to assimilate that two of the most dangerous elements of the Ishval war were trying to fix things up.

Hostility was palpable in the camp - though no one came towards them, glances and whispers had became burdensome - not to mention the low clouds slowly gathering together, a threat from the sky that could almost be seen as a bad omen.

She wasn't credulous and didn't believe in that kind of presages. Her only faith was in her weapons, weapons she had to let in the car along with Roy's gloves. She was aware it was needed but felt really uneasy - regarding what they had done, she knew something would happen.

And then there was that young girl, almost a woman, who fiercely stood in front of Riza, locking her red eyes with hers.  
"Do you remember that child you buried ?"  
Riza froze, and so did her heart, but the girl didn't wait for the soldier to answer and continued. "He was my little brother. I saw you back then, when everyone was leaving."  
"Your wrath is legitimate. I'm answerable to you."  
"I'm not angry and I thank you."  
And the girl turned back without another word.

.:.

"It's starting to rain, let's go home."  
She offered him a weak smile.  
"I'll never carry on if I deny those tears. It's not raining, and I hope someday I'll be able to add that it's not raining anymore."

A little more and she would break down, therefore Roy decided he didn't care any longer about the rest of the world and hugged her as tightly as he could, letting her now short locks tickling him while she was losing herself in his coat.

.:.

Some say the dialogue was resumed thanks to this demonstration of humanity.


	2. Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made with silly illustrations [on tumblr](http://clewilan.tumblr.com/post/11479347363)

Riza's declining every bouquet of flowers he bought her had become a recurring joke in the past few years. When they moved into the attic of an old building in East City, inconspicuously together yet hiding less than they used to, she firmly thought he would immediately buy enough vases to cover every available surface in their tiny but bright studio.  
He didn't actually do that, but Roy kept on paying his florist a call. And for all the time they spent under the same roof, he apparently took great delight in putting flowers everywhere but in vases. Every time she came back late from the headquarters, Riza literally saw shoes, watering cans, saucepans and even his test tubes spring up to life as he filled them with plants.


End file.
